Three Days
by nightcrawler42
Summary: The story of a boy out casted from his home.


THREE DAYS

"Just three more days until it's over." Oh hi nice to meet ya the names Max. What's yours? "Just three more days." Nice name, so how's it going friendo? "Three days." Why do keep saying that? I'm trying to have a conversation but you repeating yourself. I feel like you're not the type are you, since you are a mask after all. Well since I'm lonely and you can listen. How about I tell you a story? "Yes." Wow an actual word I'm surprised. "Tell me your Story NOW." Ok ok no need to rush.

I was just the perfect kid. My pranks were the best, my personality was amazing, and I was considered to be a genius by a few who knew me. I have about five siblings maybe more, it's because he was the village chief so he got all the women he ever wanted. My loving mother was the only one married though. This lead to my other siblings picking on me. But as an act of retaliation and to show my dad that I was the best I would play pranks on them. I would shave my sisters bald and glue their hair to my brothers. It was so funny especially when one of my sisters was left at the altar because of her baldness. Not a lot of people laughed though. Most just called me a troubled child. Blah I never cared what other people thought of me. The only person I really cared for was my mom. She always had my back no matter what happened. No matter how much cattle I let out or how many crops I burned she always loved and laughed with me. Sh- she… was good. Sorry I don't usually get so emotional these days. This is where the story get a bit interesting. The day I went too far.

I had stolen my father's keys. My plan was to set all the prisoners out of the jail house and have them attack my siblings that tortured me. Things didn't go as planned though. My three older brothers cornered me before I could get to the jail. They questioned why I had the keys and what I was going to with them. They started to push me back and forth. Then they started to punch me harder and harder with every passing moment. See this scar on my arm that's because john grabbed a piece of ply wood and hit me with it. I tried to tell them if they stop father would go easy on them. They laughed at me saying that father told them to do this to me. That's what hurt the most during their beating. Before I could pass out to escape from the pain I heard my mother coming to save me.

I don't know what happened next but I woke up in a dark room with one candle lighting the room. I could only see my mother. Her face was filled with pain but that's how it usually looked after her talking's with father. My brothers walked in, I couldn't understand what they were saying but by their actions it wasn't anything good I tried to scream out to my mother but the gauss in my mouth wouldn't let me. That's wh -when they began to do awful things to her and her body. I felt completely helpless. They each had their turn in destroying my mother's body it lasted about seven hours of their torture. I felt broken. I was unable to protect the one person who had always been there for me. When they were done with my mother they got up walked over to me and said three words that'll be in my memory for the rest of my life. They asked me if I "liked the show?" I only felt disgust from the bottom of my heart. I crawled over to my mom for her comfort but she looked at me in a way I never thought she could. I could tell from the wounds my brothers had left upon her that she wasn't going to live. They had destroyed her body with their torture. They shaved her head, hammered her nails into fingers and toes. They cut up her insides, it was horrible. Her eyes were filled with hate. Her last words being what she really thought of me. That she always hated and despised me. That the only reason she laughed was because she only felt shame and that's all she could do. I was shocked I couldn't believe my ears, I still don't. Do you think she loved me? Do you think he ever cared for me? Say something you stupid mask. "Three days." Is that all you can say? Or is that that all you'll tell me? "…."Well fine than be like that, I guess you won't be hearing the rest of the story you begged for. "Finish it!" Ok Ok don't get your…. Um face in a twist? …. Well after my mother died I was taken before my father and other siblings to be judged. They found me guilty of all the crimes I committed against the village. They poured boiling oil on my face tore off my lips and slashed up and down my body. I had never felt so much pain in my entire life. It was in a strange way actually satisfying. I finally felt what my mother really wanted for me. After my punishment my father had me banished from my home to walk alone in this dark forest.

Well that's the end of my story. Yah happy? "Very much so. I just have one question for you my friend. Do you want revenge?" I guess, but I don't know how I would do it. "Put me on and all your dreams will come true." Ok since I have no better options I might as well take you up on your offer. Is this how you go on? "Click." "Now we wait it'll all be over in just three days."


End file.
